


Keep Up

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Sam abandons Charlotte at a wedding to go hook up with a bridesmaid and Ted tries his best to cheer her up.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Keep Up

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous and from this https://helenmcwife.tumblr.com/post/189869888862/drabble-challenge list of prompts!

The music is loud and Ted watches as Sam leaves the ballroom with a younger woman. One of the bridesmaids, he assumes. It’s gross and it makes him roll his eyes and for a second, he considers following after him.

Then he remembers that it’s none of his business and goes back to his champagne. Charlotte has told him to stay out of her personal life and no matter how badly he wants to punch Sam in his stupid face, he shouldn’t. He’s above that. And also Sam’s much stronger than he is, but that has nothing to do with him not punching him. Not at all.

His eyes wander away from the door and lands on Charlotte. She’s looking at the door. She, too, has seen it.

With a sigh, Ted gets up from his chair and goes to join her in the now empty chair. If he can’t meddle, he can at the very least offer a distraction. “Hey. Care to join me for a dance?” He asks, putting his champagne glass down.

It takes her a moment to pull her eyes away from the door, but she does it. “Oh hi Ted. I was j– A dance?” She raises an eyebrow and he nods. “I…” She trails off as her eyes wander towards the door again, but she returns his attention to him when he places a hand on her knee. “I would love to.”

“Good.” He smiles. Then he gets off the chair and takes her hand so he can lead her towards the dance floor.

She puts her free hand on his shoulder and he slides his arm around her waist. They share a moment of eye contact and soft smiles, before they start swaying. “I’ve never seen you dance before. Come to think about it, this is the third wedding we’re both at. How come I’ve never seen you dance?”

The issue with dancing is that you need a partner. At least for the kind of dancing Ted’s been trained in. And the problem with needing a partner is that Ted doesn’t want anyone but Charlotte. Of course, he doesn’t tell her that.

Instead, he brings her down in a dip and it makes her smile and laugh. “Ted!”

“Can you keep up?” He asks. She shrugs and he decides that that’s good enough. He can work with that. His steps are controlled and precise. He moves elegantly around the room: He moves like it’s easy, like he’s been trained. Charlotte, on the other hand, struggles a bit to keep up. There’s uncertainty in every step she takes, but she makes a valiant effort and it helps when Ted notices and remembers to slow down a bit.

She’s smiling. She looks a bit confused as to what is happening, but she’s smiling and that’s the most important thing in Ted’s opinion. It makes him smile too.

“Spin?” He asks.

She nods. “Spin.”

While Ted considers his end of the spin rather successful, the spin in itself doesn’t look like it even knows what success is. Charlotte nearly trips, but Ted grabs ahold of her and pulls her close to his chest and she manages to stabilize.

And she looks up at her and she’s out of breath and so is he, but she laughs and he laughs and he feels as every cell in his body compels him to lean down and kiss her. He doesn’t. Of course not. Charlotte doesn’t want to kiss him and she’s made that clear on several occasions. She’s happily married or whatever it is she tells herself nowadays.

They manage to catch their breaths, but then Charlotte asks him to follow her and they end up in his room and his crappy hotel bed and not long after, they’re once again out of breath again. She still doesn’t kiss him, but for now this is a change of pace that he can work with.


End file.
